Something's Started Crazy
by obviously394
Summary: in which Dean Thomas gets the girl.


He knew it was coming.

Everyone knew it was coming. Harry Potter was, if not the most popular Gryffindor, at least the most watched. And by watching Harry Potter, it was easy to see who Harry Potter was watching.

He knew it was coming soon after he and Ginny broke up- he was never quite certain who, exactly, ended it. He didn't fight to keep her- he knew they didn't belong together, and shouldn't Harry have something go right for him?

It was, however, unexpectedly difficult to see it happen- to see the girl he'd cared a lot for, even if it wasn't love, look at Harry Potter with that look on her face. She'd certainly never looked at him like that.

At least he knew they'd be happy. She'd be good for him.

But then, she was the perfect girl for just about anyone. Who in their right mind wouldn't love her?

Dean sighed, watching Harry lead Ginny out of the Common Room, and Vanished the shattered glass almost without thinking. Life really wasn't fair sometimes, but that's what he deserved for falling for the girl who'd practically been raised to be with the Chosen One.

On the bright side, they beat Ravenclaw. That had been a match to remember, every player at the top of their form, even those who hadn't expected to be playing at all. Seamus had scored six goals, Dean himself nearly that, and Katie had been barely visible, keeping Ravenclaw's Beaters distracted and making seventeen goals. Dean supposed the seventh year wanted to give everything she had to her last game at Hogwarts, even if she was starting as a Reserve Chaser for the Wasps after graduating. Ron, too, had been able to focus, although the fact that Malfoy had apparently skipped the game may have had something to do with that, and Ginny ...

Looking back on it, Dean supposed that Ginny had been playing to impress Harry, especially as Harry's ex-girlfriend was the opposing Seeker. It wasn't easy, having to let the Snitch go so many times, while keeping Chang from capturing it as well ... No wonder the girl had been so desperate to finally snag the great Harry Potter when it was all over.

No. That was cruel. Dean shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts, and decided he should stop thinking for a bit. Besides, he had some accolades to accept, and a Quidditch game to relive. Surely there was some way to get his former girlfriend out of his mind?

Dean walked over to the table between the two staircases and helped himself to another glass of pumpkin juice, having 'accidentally' crushed his last. He mingled for a few minutes, then found himself sitting on a sofa beside Seamus, who was most assuredly not staring at Maggie Bell, Katie's younger sister and the fifth year prefect.

The two friends sat mostly in silence for several minutes, occasionally greeting a fellow Gryffindor with whom they may or may not have previously spoken, until Seamus nudged Dean, who had once again found himself thinking about Ginny, and subtly pointed out that there was someone who obviously wanted to say something.

"Hello, Dean, great game earlier," said Parvati Patil, still holding part of an enormous red and gold, 'Weasley Is Our Queen' banner. "You were really great."

"Oh, right, er, thanks," Dean said quickly. He didn't pick up on Seamus' hint to make room on the sofa for their classmate. "It was a good game, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Parvati agreed as she twisted her hands in the banner. It occured to Dean that she looked nervous, but he couldn't imagine why.

For a moment, they stared awkwardly at each other, neither sure of what to say, then Parvati opened her mouth, closed it again, and walked away.

"You bloody idiot!" Seamus half whispered, half shouted as soon as Parvati was out of earshot. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"She wanted to talk to you, couldn't you tell?" Dean shook his head, and dodged Seamus' fist as it swung toward his forehead. "Prettiest girl in our year, and you looked like an idiot!"

That's true, Dean mused, glancing up at the Indian girl before making eye contact and they both looked down again. Prettiest Gryffindor, at the very least, not that Hermione Granger was much competition, and Dean had never been partial to blondes. And her partial separation from Lavender, during the latter's short lived relationship with Ron, had rendered her rather less giggly than she'd once been.

"What do I do?" Dean asked, now a little worried. Though why he was asking Seamus- who'd never had a girlfriend, while Dean had had two, Vicky, his Muggle neighbor, the summer between fourth and fifth years, and then Ginny- he wasn't sure.

"Go talk to her! Take her for a walk, or something, or snog her, or invite her to Hogsmeade-"

Dean interrupted. "But there isn't one until after exams!"

"Who cares?! I don't give a damn what you do, just do something, and quick!"

So Dean stood, carefully set his glass on a nearby table to avoid another 'accident' and made his way across the room to where Lavender and Parvati sat, watching his approach. For a short moment, he thought it might be too soon after his breakup, but then he recalled that it clearly wasn't too soon for Ginny, and who else would care?

"Parvati?" he said tentatively, as he came up to the girls.

"Hello Dean," said Parvati, while Lavender gave out a shrill giggle before Parvati stood. Dean thought he saw Parvati step on Lavender's foot, but he couldn't be sure.

"Listen, it's kind of crowded in her, would you want to go take a -"

"Yes!" Parvati said, not bothering to wait for Dean to finish with "walk or something".

"Great! Well. Okay. Let's go."

As Dean and Parvati passed the couch on their way to the exit, Seamus wolf-whistled. Dean didn't much care. He'd yell at, or thank- he hadn't yet decided which- his friend later. Right now, he had more important things on his mind.

And as they stepped out of the portrait hole, Parvati let Dean take her arm and keep her steady, and once they were out in the hallway, he let her take his hand.

And Dean thought that, maybe, the year wouldn't end on such a low note after all. 


End file.
